Honey
by Eviltyff
Summary: Summery:what would happen if uf!sans got his and his fathers machine working? And it took him to a place too good to be true.. Honeymustard Underfell sans x underswap papyrus check out my tumblr leedlepie
1. Chapter 1

EDIT on chapter 1

I will be editing all the chapters, and once I am done editing, then a new chapter should be ready.

check out my tumblr leedlepie

The top of the chapter will say "EDIT" if I have edited it

WARNING 18+

RAPE (almost)

* * *

Sans rubbed his eyes, it was almost 3 am, he had been working on a strange machine that looked somewhat like a weird Sci Fi teleporter that you'd see on TV. He had found it in there basement a long time ago. Longer than he could even remember. When ever he was bored, or just needed to be alone he would come down here and work on it.

He loved working on his father's old machines. Even though he hated his father, he had to admit the machines he made were really something else. When ever they were finished they were always amazing works of art, And with their father gone, they were something only sans new about. It was like his little secret that no one could take away from him… specially his Boss.

Tall, slender, and a bit of a diva let's all be honest here. The Boss was truly amazing, Second in command of the rural guard he was one of the strongest monsters in the underground. He was a soulless killing machine. Sans chuckled at the thought of his Boss was once actually a small little monster that loved puzzles and looked up to sans for help. But sans was weak, worthless, he couldn't help his baby brother, and Boss figured that out real fast… He left sans to train and when he came back he was different. He wasn't the small, cute, innocent brother he once was. He towered over sans, no longer saw sans as an older brother, now he only saw sans as a think.. A toy. Sans shivered at the thought of his bosses strength, how his power was nothing to laugh about..

Sans let out a long and tired sigh.. he was finally finished, all the pieces were in place. Sans loved science. It was the only thing that he loved more than naps. It was like a giant puzzle, trial and error but in the end there was always an answer, when you knew what you were doing. But sans was an amateur at this kind of stuff, he only followed blueprints and notes his father left behind. He knew he was done, he knew it would probably work now but still had no idea what this thing even did.. He knew it would take him..somewhere but he didn't know were. If it was truly a teleporter, than it would do him no good, he already knew how to take shortcuts. He would need to test it before trying it out himself, it could be dangerous.

Sans put his tools away, and made his way out of the basement, being as quiet as he possible. He didn't want to wake up his brother… not again..

Memories from last time still very fresh in his mind.. his brother.. so so cruel.. but sans knew he deserved everything one way or another .. everything his brother did to him, it was because he was weak...

Sans stopped before opening the basement door, he looked at himself in an old broken mirror, sans face cringed at the sight of a long scar that went from his eye socket all the way to the back of his head almost splitting it in half.

He deserved that too.. sans knew it made him look tougher , but also less attractive..

He knew freaks like his brother and that damned bartender found it arousing somehow. How weak he looked and was against them. His fists clenched as he looked at himself.. Disgusting.. Always forcing sans to do such horrible things, just so they can get off from it, sans flinched at the thought.. his body began to tremble as he gripped his arm trying to stop himself from shaking so much.. he was safe right now.. his boss was asleep..

Sans let out another sigh as he opened the basement door to find no one in sight.. that was a good thing. Sans hated surprises and he was glad not to find one while his guard was down.. but of course from living in the underground his guard was always up. Ready for just about anything or anyone.

Sans slowly made his way upstairs and walked into his room as a long and sleepy yawn left his mouth..he loved naps, but hated sleep.. When you sleep, you have dreams, he never had dreams, just nightmares. Sans kicked off his shoes and pulled off his jacket changing into a long baggy black shirt and some boxers as he turned off the light and lied down in his bed… but he didn't drift off to sleep.. no, his eyes stayed wide open threw out the night.. He didn't want to wake up his boss. He would rather just wait till morning and sleep at his station where he could have nightmares in peace.

Finally it was morning, and as usual a light shade of black ran along the bottom of sans eyes and long stretched trailed over his scarred arms.. He had made then that night trying to keep himself awake.

Sans slowly got out of bed and put on some new cloths.. well not really knew, he just kind of put on the ones he had been wearing for the past few days.

Sans quietly made his way outside closing the door behind him as quietly as possible. His boss should he still asleep, he should have enuff time to make them both breakfast

.

But it was all or nothing, his brother was already awake and by the annoyed look on his face.. sans knew he had been waiting for him, but he never even heard him get up, how was that even poss-..

Sans looked at the floor quickly as his mind went blank,

"ITS ABOUT TIME!"

papyrus said with a loud and annoyed tone.. sans hesitated, his eyes still fixated on the ground.. "S-Sorry boss." Sans said as he shoved his hands inside his pockets.

His voice was filled with fear and regret.. papyrus only seemed to get even more angry at sans shaking voice, "UGH! NEVER MIND THAT YOU LAZY PIECE OF SH-.. JUST GO" he yelled as he pointed at the now open door. His eyes watching sans as a long smirk ran across his face while sans slowly passed him, papyrus's long and slender finger lightly ran all the way along the crack in sans skull.

Sans flinched as his eyes widen, fear slowly consuming him. "Does it still hurt my poor brother? " Boss's voice was oddly quiet and soft. It was even more terrifying when his voice got like that.

Sans wasn't sure how to answer.. of course it still hurt.. it had only happened just a few days ago. Memories of his the night filled his head.

"S-"

Sans wasn't sure what was happening, his eyes flew open Seeing his brother towering over his small frame. It was dark, but not dark enough as sans started to piece together what was happening. He was on his bed.. He must have had a nightmare.

"SANS!"

Sans quickly snapped out of his train of thoughts as he looked up at his Boss, who was looking down at him.. Angry. No of course he wasn't here to help sans in his time of need. He was here to punish him for being weak.

Quickly and without warning Sans face was slammed against the wall. He could feel his skull pulsing in pain, as a loud shriek left his mouth.

"Do you even realize i have DUTIES TOMORROW MORNING"

Boss yelled as he again, slammed sans skull harshly against the wall. Sans could hear a small crunching sound. Oh he was all too familiar with that sound. It was the sound of bone braking.. Again and again Boss continued slamming sans head. Until he suddenly stopped..

Warm wet tears slowly rolled down san's face. Boss giving him a small chuckle at his humiliation. Boss reached forward slowly running his thumb across san's face. Stares it hurt so badly where he touched.. " Maybe now you've learned your lesson." he said in that soft voice sans hated so much. Sans didn't quite understand what he meant until he saw himself the next morning. A long scar danced across his face. He touched it with the tips of his fingers, and quickly winced at the pain.

The scar still hurt, stares it hurt so badly, But he gives his Boss a crooked smile.

"N-no.. it doesn't hurt Boss"

Papyrus's gaze never left sans as he watched the smaller skeletons whole body shake and tremble.. he knew sans was lying..

he took it upon himself to walk ahead.. "GOOD! WOULDN'T WANT YOU TO BE WEAKER THAN YOU ALREADY ARE."

Sans flinched at the remark of being weak.. he knew he was weak.. he knew he could never defeat papyrus.. But the word still it somewhat hurt him..

Papyrus had left sans to his station to watch out for humans.. but sans didn't cared about any stupid humans, for all sans knew they were weird, dumb, and ugly.. well.. he guessed they had a lot in common with himself..

Sans sighed as he sat down on the ground, his back pressed up against his station, he could finally sleep. Of Course he hated the fact he knew nightmares were going to plague him while he slept but just the satisfaction of closing his eyes and dozing off was just too much to resist.

Sans had just barely closed his eyes when he drifted into the sweet bliss of sleep.

His eyes quickly snapped opened, It was now dark, and a tall figure was standing over him… he couldn't make out who it was.. but sans already had a pretty good idea.

"WORTHLESS!" The figure called out, and as sans had already guessed.. it was his Boss. Quickly and without warning sans arm was quickly gripped and he was pulled completely off the ground..

Sans eyes were open wide as fear made its way into sans soul.. oh god.. how could he have been so stupid!

He could tell papyrus was screaming at him, but sans was too afraid to even make out a single word.. and before sans knew it. Papyrus was dragging sans back to the house.

Sans didnt fight back, what was the point? Fighting back would only make things worse. When they got to the house, Sans was quickly slammed to the ground with a force that nearly knocked the air right out of his non existing lungs.

Sans jolted in pain, "I-im sorry im s-sorry" sans begged but he knew it was for nothing, it only seemed to make his Boss even more angry.

His Boss pulled his jacket above his head trapping his arms. As his Boss gripped his hand around his throat. Gross, unnatural gags came from san's mouth. He was use to the pain Boss inflicted on him, but who would love that? Sex was nothing special, it was just a tool or a form of punishment now.

"YOU FILTH" he said as he began squeezing harder around sans throat. Sans tried to gasp for air as he started to claw desperately at Boss's fingers tightly clenched around his throat.

Sans jolts as he feels slender fingers grip the helm of his shorts, ripping them off. Now panic filled his face as he looked up at his Boss still trying to claw at the fingers wrapped around his throat.. now starting to panic, "N-no no plea-"

Ignoring sans pleaded he began to unbutton his pants. He was silent, which only made Sans panic more. The silence only made it feel so real. A long smile slowly stretched across papyrus's face as he pulled out his long and hard shaft.

Sans shook his head "please please no papyrus please no"

Quickly a pain filled his skull, sans eyes widen as he stared up at his Boss. realizing that Boss had jabbed his thumb inside the long crack in his skull. Sans was unable to move, unable to breath.

"DON'T EVER, EVER CALL ME THAT!" he yelled as tears ran down sans cheeks, nodding quickly at his Boss's words. He swallowed the fear down his throat as he soul pounded in his ribcage.. His Boss slowly began inching his thumb deeper inside the crack in his skull, a surge of pain quickly ran up and down his hole body. Letting out a loud and pain filled scream, but just as suddenly a hand covered his mouth. His Boss muffled his screams as hot tears fell down the side of his face.

"Shhhh, shhhh, brother… just accept your punishment like a good little monster." His thumb dug deeper inside the crack, causing sans to jolt in pain. The back of his skull pressing harder against the floor, his screams muffled.

Boss let out a long sigh of frustration as he took his thumb out of sans crack as he clenched the ridge of his nose. "Can you not take a simple punishment.".. Sans quickly saw an opening from papyrus's anger.. it was his only chance.. The basement door was just a few feet away

Sans used what was left of his weak power to pull his arms free and pushed papyrus off of him..

Papyrus always loved to see sans resist and try to run away, but he was just not in the mood for it.

Sans quickly got to his feet, his legs were trembling as he clenched his eye, stares it hurt… it

took all he had to to hold himself up, let alone run.

Papyrus got up as well, he was angry, how DARE his worthless brother push him down.. he slowly walked behind the scared small skeleton as he tried to escape.. He looked so weak, so helpless in front of papyrus. It was almost laughable.

But before papyrus could grab hold of him sans quickly teleported to the other side of the basement door panting as he locked it from the inside…

he was weak, his legs about to give way.

Fear was all sans would feel… hear.. see..

Quickly made his way to the machine he had been working on, teleport, he needed to teleport, somewhere, anywhere but here. he could run away, maybe hide out in hotlands, change his name, yea yea! Something…

There was no time for a test run it, he had to go now, he could hear papyrus start to try and kick the door down… cursing at him from the other side.

sans opened the large door and stepped inside, closing it behind him.

There were a few switches and they were all labeled differently.

"Swap"

"Tale"

"Outer"

And so on..

He had no idea what they all did .. from what he read in some notes that gaster had left, the switches will take him, somewhere... so he took a chance and switched the first one

"Swap"

And without a second thought, darkness filled the every corner of the machine and sans collapsed to the ground.. out cold..


	2. Chapter 2

EDIT CHAPTER 2

* * *

Sans slowly sat up, as he rubbed the back of his head.. Damn it was dark.. Why was it so dark? Sans reached out in front of himself feeling the cold medal.. Memories filled his head.. Oh god.. He had disobeyed his Boss.. he had pushed him down.. Oh god..

He had ran to the machine..

Damn.. looks like he was still inside it.. His Boss was going to ki-

Sans eyes widen as he clenched his eye, DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN.. the crack in his eye was throbbing with a sudden rush of pain. He could still feel Boss's slender thumb digging its way inside it. Damn… Sans took a deep breath as he closed his eyes.. Taking a moment to calm himself..

He reached up as his hand searched for the door knob..

Why was it so dark? He was sure he put a window in this damn thing and he was pretty sure he left the lights on when he got in here.

He turned the knob and opened the door. Light quickly shined in his eye sockets making in flinch as it stung him. He jumped back as a black sheet feel to the floor…

Well that explained why it was so fucking dark..

He climbed out of the machine. His legs were still shaky as if the whole ordeal had just happened. He held the edge of the machine trying to keep his balance as he grabbed at his shirt fondling it between his fingers.. How long had he been in there? Where was his brother? Had he given up? It almost made sans laugh.. Of course he didn't give up.. He never did..

Sans let out a long sigh, why didn't he just take his punishment? Why didn't he just accept his fate? Sans took a step with his wobbly legs trying to get use to the feeling of walking. He glanced down at his bare pelvis .. damn he had almost forgotten his Boss had ripped off his shorts. The Boss seemed to just LOVE making sans feel humiliated. Now he would have to walk out and explain why he ran, why he was being difficult. His face became slightly red.. How humiliating..

As sans slowly made his way to the door, he hesitated reaching for the doorknob, but stopped suddenly.

Voices?

Sans leaned in pressing his skull against the door listening to the voices.

"Language! Paps when are you going to learn?"

"Haha sorry bro"

Sans could hardly hear their words threw the door… were they breaking in? That was foolish, only someone truly stupid would try and break into Boss's home, even strong monsters didn't even dare look at him, in fear of being dusted.

No one ever came to his house? So why?

Fear rushed through San's body as he quickly turned around and glanced slowly across the room. He needed to find a weapon, he was too weak to form an attack ..spotting a object on the table next to him, he grabbed hold on it, it took all he had to clench it tightly in his hand, a screwdriver.

.

He had to get rid of these people, he didn't want to die.. Not yet. Maybe he could hide or maybe sneak past them and run away.. No

He needed to stay.. He needed to get rid of them, maybe his Boss would parse him? Forgive him for running away. Maybe Boss would go easy on the punishment.

He took a deep breath, He was never good at killing things. He wasn't like his brother, he was a 1 hp monster. He was lucky his boss hadn't dusted him already, he was truly useless in battle. The only thing he was good at, was being a toy for Boss to use.

He opened the door, but only enough for his eyes to look thru the crack.

He saw nothing.. If he wasn't so scared he would have realized that the living room was bright and almost bubbly. But of course he didn't as fear filled him up to the brim.

Slowly he made his way out of the door, hearing laughing and talking coming from the kitchen..

"How many tacos do you want?"

"Hmm just two for now."

… Were they cooking? In BOSS'S kitchen? Sans pressed his body against the wall.. Sweat beaded down his skull clenching the screwdriver in his hand.. He takes a deep breath, hoping, begging maybe these monsters are just weak.. Maybe his strength would come back.. Maybe … just maybe..

Sans then turned the corner and held out the screwdriver out in front of him. He tried to look as threatening as possible, glaring, clenching his teeth.

"DON'T MOVE!"

He yelled trying to stop a shaky stutter that tried to slip past his teeth..

Two skeleton monsters stood in front of him, ok ok this was definitely bad. Skeleton monsters were rear but were known for being great useing magic. Yes Sans was a skeleton monster, but he was terrible at using his magic, it was always violent and tend to cause him more trouble than good. Most of the 1 hp monsters had either been killed or killed themselves. Sans was just lucky he had such a strong Boss.. That protected him.. Even if he was a bit rough?

The one on the left was small like Sans, maybe a bit taller but if it wasn't for all the blue and blunt teeth, he could pass for Sans brother or maybe even twin. He must be weak, Sans might actually be able to take him down.

The problem was going to be the one on the ri-

Sans eyes widen as he began to stare at the much taller skeleton swallowing hard, as fear washes over him…

"B-Boss?"

He said under his breath, his eyes were glued to the taller skeleton. Why was his Boss here with this smaller skeleton? Sans jolted back to reality as the taller skeleton took a step forward.

No, no, no, no this was not his Boss. He looked like Boss, but he was definitely NOT his Boss.

Sans tried hard not to show how confused he was, how scared he was.

The smaller skeleton took a step forward mimicking the other skeleton. Quickly sans pointed the screwdriver at him.

"I-I said, DON'T MOVE." He was now shaking, it was obvious now how scared he truly was.

"What are you doing here kid?" The taller skeleton said with a quiet and soft voice. It almost made Sans sick, it sounded too much like his Boss. God, this skeleton is going to kill him, oh god, oh god he didn't want to die, no not yet, he wasn't ready.. Sans was quiet.. Lost in thought he didn't realize the taller skeleton slowly walk up to sans and grab the screwdriver. Sans eyes look up at the taller skeleton, he was so close.. Sans lost his breath, oh god he couldn't breath.

The smaller skeleton took another step forward.

"Paps, please don't hurt hi-" but before he could finish sans felt his soul become heavy, as if gravity increased on him. His legs were already weak, so it didn't take much magic to shove him face first into the ground. Damn he knew this attack, it was HIS attack, but seemed to be more stable than his own magic.

Sans glared up at the skeletons as they towered over him, damn damn.. Now his Boss was going to punish him for not even being able to defeat two weak skeletons in HIS house. Sans grumbled curses under his breath.

Sans watched as the two skeletons whispered to each other.. Damn here he was.. On the ground with a fake Boss and a strange blue version of himself. Still STILL he need some damn pants, he should have went to his room first… that probably would have been the smart thing to do.

Sans eyes slowly started to flutter, damn, no, not now. Sans had a bad habit of passing randomly from the lack of sleep he got each and every night. He would occasionally pass out while walking, or while eating. Of course he was always punished for it, so he tried to stay awake as much as possible. He couldn't claw at his face, or arms because of the gravity holding him down, he needed to stay awake, stares please. He glanced at the two skeletons as they whispered… ok he would… he would just close his eyes.. For a second..

Sans eyes quickly shot open, damn he fell asleep. Why was he so damn weak to the sweet sweet bliss of sleep. Taking a deep breath he took in his surroundings, he was tied up. That really wasn't surprising. Sans wiggled a bit testing out their strength.. Damn

He was in his room. No, no this was not his room. Glaring, sans slowly scanned the room. This room was very clean, almost reminded him of his brothers room. There were bookshelves and everything seemed to be in precise order. It was weird to see his room so neat, and orderly and a bed frame! He had a bed frame once, when his life was somewhat normal, and his baby Boss would come into his room when ever he had nightmares.

Sans was quickly shaken from his train of thought as the door opened. He stayed silent as the shorter skeleton from earlier walked into the room. Holding a plate of, something?

The skeleton looked nervous, and unsure.. Staring at Sans for a few seconds before finally speaking.

"Hey, it's been almost a day, you must be hungry… and i bought some tacos, I was going to just leave it here, but now that you're awake we can talk!" the almost too happy tone was uneasy,

Sans was quiet, why did this guy cared if he was hungry or not?

They sat in silence, staring at each other..

In the quietness the small skeleton, huffed and sat down on the floor in front of sans, setting down the plate of "tacos"? next to them..

"Hello, my name is Sans, what yours?"

So, that's how things are..

He remembered in Gasters notes something about alternate universes… but he never in his life thought it could be true. So this short, blue, THING was supposed to be him? Wow that was almost laughable.

He glared at the "other" sans for a few seconds, before his eyes slowly made their way to the tacos..

Was he trying to put sans in a false sense of security? Why didn't he just kill him? Was he going to … use him.. Sans eyes became blank at the thought.. Oh god..

Why did every monster like to toy with weaker monsters. Wait no, if this blue thing was him, then this little guy has 1 hp as well. He might actually have a chance to kill him.

.. Sans glanced down at his legs.. He was wearing shorts now, a bit too big but… They worked.. They were the same ones that this "other sans" was wearing..

Why? Why was he giving sans cloths? Sans mind was racing 100 miles an hour, he didn't understand why.

He glanced at the "other sans"

The "other sans" was smiling at him, stares in his eyes as he waited for him to reply. But sans looked away.. He didn't trust him. The "other sans" shifted slightly as he reached forward taking a bite out of the taco he offered sans. "See, its not poison. Now eat please at least"

So he wasn't a threat..

Sans glanced at his other self for a moment..

"Sans.. My names sans.."

The other sans eyes widen "Oh wowie! We have the same names!"

His smile disappeared as he glanced away thinking. "Well, we can't both be sans. That would be really difficult." Glanced at Sans lost in thought before a smile slowly ran across his face. "How about we call youuuuuu.. Red" He said as he lightly tapped Sans temple.. "Like the color of your eyes!" Red's eyes widen.. uncomfortable of the fact this "sans" was touching him so carelessly. But Red was also touched almost… no one had ever given him a decent nickname before. It was kind of special in a way. A light shade of red ran across his face as he glanced at "sans" eyes, "Well kid, if im going to be Red, then your going to be Blue."

Blues already big smile became even bigger. Red wasn't sure how that was possible… "OK! Haha, now we both have nicknames"


	3. Chapter 3

EDIT CHAPTER 3

* * *

Red stared at Blue for a few seconds, he was way too innocent, he couldn't be serious right? He had to be pretending or something..

Red glanced down at the tacos, they smelled really good, and warm.

"Ok… i'll eat.. But i can't with my hands tied up like this." Red said wiggling his arms a bit.

"HAHA! Of course, my knot tying skills are truly the best!" Blue said as he leaned forward untying Red. It ready didn't take him long to untie the pretty tight knot. Red had to admit it was a pretty strong hold. Blue didn't even hesitate to untie him, did he trust Red?

Was Blue really this dumb? Was he stronger than he let on? Why did he just LET HIM GO. He could kill Blue right here and now… but he was weak right now.. And he disliked killing anyhow so he couldn't.. And plus this blue guy was being pretty nice, you don't bite the hand that feeds you.

Red reached forward and took the weird hard taco thing. He stared at it for a moment, then glanced at Blue. Who was watching intently, shaking as if he were to stand up at any moment,why did he care so much?

Red took a bite of the taco, as his eyes widen. Damn it tasted good.

He hadn't really had anything else than grillbys, except once.

It was the day his Boss became second in command of the rural guard. Boss was the happiest he had seem him in years. It was really something else. He made them both spaghetti, stares it was the best think he had ever eaten.

Red took another bite out of the taco.. This was pretty good too.

Red ate the rest of the taco listening as Blue went on and on about something, Red wasn't really paying attention. Blue was a weird one, that was for sure. But Red didn't mind, he kind of liked the company of the guy anyway..

Blue began to stand up, and dusted off his shorts.

"Ok! Now i have to go make Tacos for me and papy!"

Red almost threw up the food in his stomach, damn he hadn't heard that nickname in years.

"So im going to have to tie you up again Red… sorry."

Red stared up at Blue… why did he apologize?

"Um… its fine..?"

Blue tied Red back up and left him along again.

He hated it here. He wanted to go…

Red rested his head against the wall.. He hates how happy his alternate self was. He hated this stupid clean room, stupid tacos, stupid bedframe..

Why did Red have to be so unhappy? Why him?

Red sighed as his eyes quickly went the door as it slowly began to open.

"back already Blue? You bring more Tacos?"

Instead of the small Blue skeleton he was expecting, a tall, slender skeleton with an orange hoodie walked in…Damn he looked so much like his Boss, it was kinda scary. Reds knew it wasn't him, there was no doubt in his mind that this was someone entirely different from Boss. but his soul would not stop pounding as fear slowly balled up in his throat.

They both seemed to stare at each other as the alternate Boss slowly made his way to the neat bed across the room from red. He walked slowly, as if to not startle Red too much.

Damn he could only imagine how he looked… like some scared stray dog…

The tall skeleton sat down on the bed, staring at Red, studying him…

"So you're sans huh?"

Red stayed quiet. He of course didn't trust him, not like he somewhat trusted Blue.

"Silent treatment, i see how it is?"

Red look away… he wasn't going to tell him anything.. But if he was anything like his Boss that wouldn't matter. He would make Red talk, one way or another. His breath slowly started to pick up as sweat ran down his skull, begining to panic.

Why was he being so quiet? Why was he just staring at him? Red had so many questions about pretty much everything.

The alternate Boss stood up causing Red to flinch and quickly look up at him. His red eyes, like daggers glaring at him. He was not going to be tortured or killed without a fight. Red had been in many situations similar to this.

Monsters usually stayed away from him and his brother. His brother being second in command really had its perks, but also had its really bad downsides. Many monsters would assume his Boss would somehow become weak, or vulnerable if they kidnaped, or even tortured Red. But of course his didn't care, his Boss never came to save him. Most of the time he would have to get himself out of those kinds of situations.

The tall skeleton took a step forward.

"Don't come any closer"

Red snarled at him,. Red could atleast try and act menissing, he sure looked the part.

The taller skeleton stopped and smiled,

"So he speaks"

Red looked away, as he took a step forward, closer and closer until he was just a foot awake from where Red was tied up.

This damn smug bastard, Red watched as the taller skeleton reached into his hoodie and pulled out a pack of cigarettes. Pulling one out he put it between his teeth as he kneeled down in front of Red..

"You want one?" He asked holding the pack of cigarettes in front of Red's face.

Red became quiet again..

The taller skeleton seemed to be getting slightly irritated by Reds stuberness. There was an awkward silence between them.

"Ok, not much of a smoker then." He put the pack away back inside his way too bright orange hoodie.

"Listen.."

Reds heart seemed to stop, his eyes growing wide as he taller skeleton grabbed hold of his shoulder tightly.

Oh stares, he was going to hurt him. How was he going to do it? Boss's favorite way was slow torture. If this was his Boss's alternate self maybe he was a fan of a quick death? That would be the best case scenario of course.

"I dont know how you got here, in this timeline… and i don't care to be honest but stay away from my brother.. "

The taller skeleton seemed to bite hard on the cigarette in his mouth.

"My bro wants to let you go, and once he has decided something it's hard to make him change his mind.

Red was surprised, no no that wasn't the word he was looking for. Maybe shocked.

Why did this guy care about his brother so much? It was weird, almost off putting. He had never known anyone care so much for anyone. Most parents would throw their children under a bus before letting themselves get into trouble. This was weird…

He would never hurt Blue. He was a bit weird but all in all the kid was kinda cute.

Red was silent, He hated this guy..

The taller skeleton studied his face, as he reached forward lightly touching the crack across Reds eye.

It was weird, he had never seen a crack this bad. Something like this could not be healed. Now that he noticed, this guy had a cracks and scars all over his arms and legs. He bet there were even more under his cloths.

The taller skeleton opened his mouth to speak, when he noted the small skeleton was shaking. His whole body trembling, Tears swelling up in his large eyes. He quickly pulled his hand away from the crack, damn it must still hurt?

Reds mind was blank, he was hyperventilating. DAMN DAMN DAMN damn it hurts… this guy is touching me, he won't stop touching, it hurts, please stop…. He felt the hand to pull away. But he still remained completely still, too afraid to even look up at the taller skeleton, he stood up next to him.

"Um.. look, sorry man, didn't realize it hurt that bad."

He felt kind of bad, seeing someone that looked so much like his brother, on the floor, shaking, on the verge of tears.

The taller skeleton stared at him for a moment before speaking again

"If you need anything, i guess, just yell." and with that he left Red in that state, scared.

As the door shut, Red waited for the footsteps to disappear.

Ok! Ok…. he needed to get out of here.

Slowly he began to chip away at the rope. Years of experience made rope easy to get out of, it was chains that was a pain in the ass, getting out of those always led to a few broken bones.

After for what felt like forever, the rope finally snapped.

"Finally.." he said under his breath as he rubbed his wrists, while clawing at the rope, it had scratched him up a bit, eh he didn't mind.

Red stood up, making his way to the bedroom door. He was almost surprised at how great his magic was feeling, it must have been that taco.. Thing.. He would have to figure out how to make them himself.

As he reached the door, he hesitated.. Leaning in he pressed his skull against it.. Listening.

Silence..

Wait wait wait… he shouldn't go in blind.. He needed to have a plan..

Maybe if.. Maybe if he went back home… his boss would forgive him.

Red hands clenched into a fist, all he wanted was boss to be happy with him. Why couldn't he just have that? Why couldn't his brother be more like this smug version..

He just needed to get to that damn machine that he came here in, it was in the basement.. downstares..

Red slowly opened the door, and clenched his shirt.. It was somewhat comforting.

He slowly and quietly tip toed out the door. Not even bothering to close the door behind him. Damn he knew his magic was coming back, but taking a shortcut was no easy task. He would have to make his way to the basement by foot.

He made his way down the stares, but other then his footsteps he couldn't hear anything else. Was nobody home? Had they just LEFT him there?

Good, that was just perfect. Damn this was the first time things were actually going just as plan for Red, Now he could get to the machine and get ho-

"Hey.."

Reds heart stopped..

.The taller skeleton was standing at the top of the stares, Red refused to look at him as his mind raced.

"How did you even get out of the ropes?"

The door to the basement was so close but not close enough to teleport, he needed to be closer.

So like any scared monster, he ran for it!

He sprinted for the basement door! This was too familiar. He was so close, he reached for the doorknob, but instead everything went black, his face was pressed against something .. soft, and warm?

Red quickly pulled away, he was pressed against the tall skeletons sweater.

He glared up at him... Damn .. He took a shortcut

The skeleton gabed hold of Red's shoulders, "hey calm down, everythings fine, you'll be fine, you just need to calm down."

Red tried to hold back his panic, god he hated being touched by someone that looked too much like Boss.

"You're a lire!"

Red's eyes widen, he was surprised at that small outburst, he had never yelled at boss like that, oh god. He regretted his words. Quickly taking a shortcut.

Sweat slowly ran down his skull as he put his hands on his knees, man he should have NOT done that. He knew his limits, he knew this was going to happen. Taking a deep breath he glanced up.. It was pitch black. He teleported into the basement. A smile slowly creeped across his face. Finally, he would be able to go home, he'll get punished, hell he'll probably be beaten to dust. But at least things were normal.

He didn't belong here, blue's word seemed.. Nice.. it was not a place for someone like him.. He ran away from Boss.. at the time it was the best decision of his life, but.. Boss was still his baby brother.. He couldn't leave him alone in a world like that...

He let out a long and tired sigh, he could probably take a nap before Boss beat the crap out of him. Red pressed his hand against the wall and…. AH! Found the lightswitch.

turning on the light, his smile quickly turned to horror and disappointment ….

Yes, there was a machine. Everything in here looked the same as the basement in his universe.

Just the fact the machine was a heap of junk Red want to throw up. He hadn't noticed it when he first got here. He was surprised it was even standing. It was obvious that the machine was unable to function.

Red quickly fell to his knees his whole body shaking. What was he going to do? He could just.. Fix it again… but that would take forever.. Damn.. damn.. Damn damn damn damn!

Red flinched as he felt a hand lightly touched his shoulder.

"It doesn't work.. Our dad was unable to finish it before he.. Um.. died..

."

Red didn't even try and listen to what he was saying..

"It doesn't work."

Played over and over in his head

Don't you fucking cry… only weak monsters cry…


	4. Chapter 4

Edit chapter 4

* * *

A day went by without a second thought, Red was now free to walk around the house, but only because Blue insisted on it.

Of course though the taller skeleton, that Red dubbed Stretch, insisted Red would have to be watched at all times.

Red didn't mind being watched, he understood. He was a strange monster that probably looked sketchy as hell. The only thing that really got to him was the snug looks Stretch always gave him, as if he was judging him. It made Red feel disgusting. Red knew he didn't look like Blue, with how weak and frail his bones looked. He knew he probably looked disgusting to the two monsters.

Blue snapping Red back to reality as he set a plate in front of and Blue were sitting at the dinner table. Stretch napping on the couch.

Blue had made them lunch tacos. He had also made them breakfast Tacos.. Red was starting to think maybe Tacos were the only thing Blue new how to make.. He didn't mind really, They were still better than what he had eaten back home.

"SO RED! Pap said you're from a different universe or something like that." He takes a bite out of the warm freshly made taco. "Haha, i don't really understand all the science stuff, but is there a papy in your universe too?

Red took a bite out of his own taco.. Swallowing hard, what was he supposed to say? He didn't want anyone, no no.. he didn't want BLUE to know how messed up his universe was. He didn't want stretch to know either, it was just the fact Blue might change, or maybe act differently around Red.. He was feeding Red, gave him cloths, was being .. nice.. Blue was the purest monster he had ever met, he didn't want to change that.

"Haha, yea I've got one too. He's… pretty cool." Red took another bite out of his taco trying to think of the nicest way to describe his Boss.

"The Boss looks kinda like Stretch, but more… more pointed? More striking? ." Red glanced at the floor taking another bite. This was actually pretty hard..

Blues eyes widen and seemed to light up, wanting to know more.

"Why do you call him Boss? Do you maybe work for him?"

Red quickly glanced at Blue. What was he supposed to say? This whole talking thing was complicated.. . Red noticed that stretch had sat up on the couch, and was now glancing over at them eavesdropping.

Red didn't say anything.. Sweat slowly ran down his skull.. Damn… He was tongue tied. He opened his mouth to atleast give some kind of answer but his voice refused to do so. His fingers lightly played with the bottom of his shirt until he finally thought of something to say.

"W-Well.. I guess you could say that.." The words finally came out, as he let out a long breath of air...Damn, that was pretty lame,

Stretch seemed to notice Red discomfort on topic, and new Blue was far from giving up on it..

"Hey Blue, can i get some tacos or are you just gonna leave me hangin?"

Blue puffed out his cheeks, resting his hands on his hips. "Well, stop being a lazy bones and come over here. I'm not bringing them to you."

Red let out a sigh of relief, thank god.. He was starting to get nervous. He was going to have to repay him somehow later..

After their lunch tacos Red waited a few minutes while the two brothers argued about something dumb and pointless… Red needed to get to the basement.. He wanted to work on the machine so he could get home. The two brothers were now in the kitchen, Red watched as they put the dishes away.. Wow.. it was like some weird sick fairytale to watch them like that.. So happy, there guard down, they seemed to have nothing to worry about. It hurt to watch…

Red got down off his the chair, his eyes watching then for a moment more before he quickly looked down at the floor. He needed to go home..

Red walked to the door leading down to the basement, but as a reached for the doorknob, something gripped his shoulder, lightly pulling him back.

"Hey, I need to keep my eye on you." It was stretch standing behind him, he must have noticed Red sneak off on his own.

Red flinched at the feeling of long slender fingers gripping his shoulder, of course it didn't go unnoticed.. But Stretch stayed quiet about it.

"Yea, yea just.. Don't get in my way.." He said under his breath as he shrugged him off. He wanted to be alone for this, but he was just lucky they were letting him walk around the house. If it were Boss, Red would be dead or worse. If Red learned anything from living with his Boss, it was this. The only thing worse than dying was being barely alive. It was like being dead, pain filled your body, unable to move, unable to speak, begging for the sweet release of death, but it never coming.

Reaching the machine, Red went to work. He pillaged around a few cabinets nearby for tools and anything else he needed. Damn, it was like starting from square one.. He stared at the machine for a few moments.

Ugh..

The machine looked pretty similar to the one back home. Red just hoped they did the same thing, hoped what had happen to him was not just a fluke from him being so inexperienced at all this science stuff.

He worked on the machine for a good hour, Stretch only left once, and that was to go grab a chair and pull it up behind Red. He just sat there, silently watching Red work..It made him feel uncomfortable.. Made his palms sweat..

"Hey.."

Stretch said breaking the silence between them, causing Red to flinch, but remain silent..

Why did he want to talk now? Why did he wait so long? Red fiddled with some random wires, trying to look like he was trying to do something important.

"Why does your brother make you call him Boss?"

Nosey bastard

Red quickly became glad stretch was behind him, because he couldn't see how much Red was beginning to panic. Man he hated this guy, if he found out anything, he would surely hold it against Red.

"Its just.. Out of respect.." His fingers tighten around the wires, unable to move anymore. Did he believe him?

Reds soul stopped completely as the sounds of footsteps echoed through the quiet room.

Red began to tremble as he felt Strech's presents right behind him…

Red wasn't sure what he was doing, he was silently watching him.. Was he going to hurt him? Was he going to call him out on his bluff. Well, calling Boss's 'BOSS' out of respect was not all a bluff, Red flinched as a gentle fingers lightly touched top of his head. A light sting reminded him of the crack in his skull. quickly he moved, turning and looking back at Stretch.

He was looking down at Red, his face looked so hurt.. Had Red said something? Why was he sad? Was it a trick?

"Don't touch me!" Red yelled trying to seem threatening, but a hint of fear still trickled out.

Stretch didn't listen as he crouched down in front of Red silently, his movements were slow and careful as he gently ran his thumb down the crack along Red's face, stopping at his cheek. Red shuttered at the gentle touch, his soul pounding in his chest. This was weird, this felt weird, he needed to stop touching him!

"You shouldn't lie to me Red.."

Red swallowed hard..the look stretch was giving him, it was like he knew all of Reds secrets. It scared Red, not like the way his Boss scared him, no this felt different. He felt.. Safe.. yes that was the word.. Safe. next to this weird, smug, bastard.. It was a weird and scary feeling that Red didn't quite understand.

Red glanced at the machine..

"Listen.. My universe is just different." His fingers started to play with his shirt.."I call him Boss because, he is my superior. That's just the way it is."

There was an awkward silence between them..

" Does it disgust you?"

Stretch was taken back by the question, Still there was silence, even as Stretch spoke "I don't understand what you mean."

Red glanced at the floor, then back at Stretch trying to find the words he was looking for.

"My eye." He finally said as he lightly pressed his trembling fingertips against the crack long his eye . Of course it was disgusting, ugly, it was probably hard to look at.

It was silent for a little longer then Red wanted.

"Never mind, just go sit over there or something, i need to work." Red mumbled under his breath, as he tried to turn away. He hated this awkward feelings crap. It was useless, stretch wouldn't understand even if he wanted him to.

Stretch grabbed hold of Reds arm, a little more forcefully than either of them had expected.

"It makes me worried about you." He said just as suddenly.

A laugh escaped Reds mouth as he pulled from Strech's grip, "Ha, sure you are."

"Was it your brother?"

Red quickly looked at him, eyes wide. This guy was something else, How did he even know so much? Was it just a lucky guess? He only knew Red for maybe a little more than a day and already knew much much more then Red wanted him to. Red couldn't find the words before Stretch spoke again,

"Why do you want to go back?"

Red glared at him, he wasn't sure why he was so angry, "Because he is my brother! I can't leave him, not back there, not alone…" Red griped the end of his shirt tightly, "Its.. Its… Its like Blue, you could never leave him alone, WOULD YOU?"

Stretched scratched the back of his head lost in thought, "I suppose you're right.. But if he does things like this.." Stretch reached forward to touch the crack, but was stopped by Red suddenly grabbing his hand before he had the chance..

"I said.. Don't touch me."


	5. Chapter 5

Edit chapter 5

 **After a moment of silence, Red turned around focusing back on the machine. He didnt understand all this emotional crap Stretch was trying to pull. The guy was just a reminder of what Red couldn't have. It made the taco's in Reds stupid turn, the way that smug bastard acted around Blue, all happy and shit. Then! Then, he had the nerve to try and comfort him, Red gummed nonsense to himself . Damn it was so awkward.**

 **But then again it was almost comforting, it was so silent he almost thought he was alone. But in the back of his mind he knew stretch was right behind him, watching, judging.**

 **Reds soul was pounding, he should say something.. Make it less awkward.. Apologize? Yea, that was probably it. They had kindly let Red into there home, and he had yelled at the hand that fed him.. Damn he should really say sorry..**

 **It took a moment for red to built up the courage to turn around, But once he turned to face him, stretch was gone.. When did he leave? Getting up he glanced around the room, man no wonder it was so quiet.**

 **The door opened causing Red to jump slightly, but to Reds relieved Blue was the one to walk inside the room.**

 **"O-oh, hey. You need something." Blue always seemed to be so happy even now in this creepy ass basement, he was way too happy. "You weren't on the sleeping on the couch, so I came to see if you were ok."**

 **Red glanced around the room slowly, there was no clock.. How long had he been working?**

 **Chuckling under his breath, he scratched the back of his head. "What time is it?"**

 **"Almost 2 in the morning!" Hearing that, Red suddenly realized how tired he actually was. He was so wrapped up, worrying about stretch being behind him, he hardly even got any work done.**

 **"Um.. Red are you ok?"**

 **Red almost laughed, if he wasn't so surprised by the question, of course he was ok, he was just tired. "I'm fine, is there something wrong?"**

 **Blue glanced at the floor, then back at red. His eyes looked worried and unsure.. It was odd seeing Blue like that. It made Red a bit worried himself.. "Your hands.. they're shaking.."**

 **They stared at each other, It took a few moments to process what Blue had said, Red glanced down at his hands, and blue was right.. actually his whole body was trembling.. Damn.. He didn't realize he had been so stressed out.**

 **He quickly put his hands inside his pockets, and looked away from Blue. he couldn't believe he let Blue see him like that. A light shade of red ran across his face, "I'm fine, like i said, im just tired."**

 **A smile appeared back on Blue's face, you could almost see the light bulb above his head.**

 **"Why don't you come sleep in my bed?"**

 **Reds rolled his eyes, "Sorry kid, but your Bro told me to stay away"**

 **Blue laughed and grabbed Red's hands pulling him forward, "HAHA! my bro isn't the boss of me."**

 **Red smiled, he didn't mind Blue touching him.. it was uncomfortable yea, but he liked Blue, he wanted nothing more then to see that stupid smiling face. "Oh such a rebel...Fine, if you don't mind your brother having a shit fit." Blue rolled his eyes, "Language please."**

 **They both left the creepy basement and made their way to Blues room. It looked just like Red remembered, so clean… It looked so much like his own room, but it obviously wasn't. It was weird to see it like this.**

 **Blue left Red's side and ran quickly jumping in his bed, like some kid "Hey Red! There are some clean PJ's right there, put them on."**

 **Red glanced at the nice, clean, new pj's sitting on Blues dresser. It was as if Blue had planned on Red sleeping in his room, sneaky little... "Fine i'll wear them, but you have to turn around.."**

 **Blue looked at him a bit confused, but did what he was told and turned around.**

 **Red stared at him for a moment making sure he didn't turn around right after. He chuckled as he turned back around and grabbed the clean pj's. They were light blue with tons of little yellow stars. Damn, how embarrassing.**

 **Blue closed his eyes humming to himself as he waited.. Was Red done? He had been getting dressed for a while now… He should wait until Red told but.. of cores curiosity got the best of him, and he glanced back at Red.. his eyes widen.. Almost on the verge of tears.**

 **Red was standing there, struggling to take off his shirt., his rib cage magled with cracks and scars. His body just a battlefield of abuse. It seemed that his shirt had got caught on one of the cracks, making it difficult to change his clothes.**

 **Finally finding his voice, Blue spoke up "W-What happen.."**

 **Hearing those words Red quickly turned to look back at Blue.. "I told you-!"**

 **Red saw the look on Blue's face.. he didn't understand.. he looked away, and quickly as he possible could put on the pj's. They were a little long of course, the sleeves stretching past his hands, and the pant legs dragged on the floor.**

 **He turned back and faced Blue.. he must be disgusted.. but who could blame him.. "You know, my world.. its a bit different.." Red couldn't understand why, why he was trying to explain himself, Why he cared so damn much what this Blue version of himself thought of him.**

 **Blue looked down at the bed sheets, not wanting to further this conversation, it seemed to only hurt Red to discuss it,he had to change the subject.. then a smile lit up Blues face as he looked at Red.**

 **"You know dressed like that, you're pretty cute!."**

 **Reds face quickly changed, and turned a dark shade of Red, "Don't make fun of me! I'M YOU!"**

 **Red quickly turned off the lights, which didn't help much because his face was so bright it nearly lit up the hole room, stomping over to the bed, quickly lying down next to blue, "Just go to sleep.." Red could hear Blue chuckling behind him.**

 **He was tired, but he would rather be working on the machine right now then sleep.. It was dark and quiet, had Blue fallen asleep? A moment goes by before Red could feel his eyelids get heavy .. He wondered if maybe he looked as cute as Blue.. NO no no its not even possible. Blue was just messing with him, trying to make him feel better about himself. Red was lost in thought, he didn't even realize he had dozed off into a deep sleep**

 **-.**

 **The house was silent, the only noise that could be hurt were soft pants coming from upstairs.**

 **Red was on the floor, sweat slowly beaded down his skull. His hands were tied tightly behind his back, his mind was blank from a mixture of pain and pleasure. Drool slowly dripped from his tongue as he panted, desperately trying to decide if he wanted more, or for all of this to stop. Long Red tentacle like appendages slowly wrapping around his sensitive bones. Red jerked and jolted as they were grip around his ribs, pulling, pulling, pulling, until the rib bent slightly. Causing Red to jerk upright screaming in a rush of pain. A small, deep chuckle filled the room.**

 **"You know sans, you look kind of cute like that."**

 **Red looked up to see his Boss standing above him, He couldn't help but blush at the compliment. Only times like this he would ever get them from his boss alone, scared, and desperate. He loved them, he craved them. Compliments, and his brothers love, were the only things he strived for everyday, the only thing that kept him going.**

 **"P-Please.. Please boss.. I'm going to cu-"**

 **Boss got down on one knee, grabbing hold of Reds chin, "Don't your dare." His eyes stared into Reds. causing a shiver of fear to sweep over Red's body. He was frozen like a deer in front of headlights. Until tears slowly began to run down his cheeks, damn, damn he wasn't supposed to cry… not in front of Boss.**

 **Red closed his eyes tight, expecting a surge of pain to fill his body, for is boss to hit him, for his boss to do something…. But it never came. Red slowly opened his eyes to see his boss, a wicked grin ran across his face.**

 **"Oh, my dear brother, don't cry.. Shhhh, shhhh, i won't hurt you." He said as his thumb slowly caressed his cheek, red couldn't help but give in a small smile. He knew it was a lie, but just hearing those words made his soul flutter. He wanted so badly for them to be true.**

 **A sharp pain quickly filled his body, as Red let out a loud and horrified cry of pain. He looked down to see his Boss had grabbed hold of his soul, squeezing it. His sharp phalanges digging into the soul. Red tears flowed down his face as he tried to speak, beg, something, for his boss to stop.**

 **Red eyes shot open to the room shaking, fresh tears in his eyes. He couldn't speak, couldn't move. Where was he? Where was his boss? His eyes made there way to a blue figure in front of him.. He quickly recognized it, it was his alternate self, he was shaking Red desperately.**

 **"WAKE UP, WAKE UP, PLEASE WAKE UP!"**

 **Red let out a soft groan as he started to get a bit nauseous from all the shaking..**

 **"Oh thank god, you're awake Red.."**

 **Red lightly touched his head as he sat up.. "Damn.. What happen?"**

 **Blue stared at him for a few moments, "You were having a nightmare.."**

 **Red glanced at him, he couldn't believe even with his Boss gone, he still had them.. Reds eyes widen, Blues cheek was a bit bruised and slightly swollen, "H-Hey what happen to your face?"**

 **Blue lightly touched his cheek, "Oh well, you see, you were really panicking and well.."**

 **Red looked away.. how could he… damn he was such a nuisance… he was bothering Blue with his damn stupid nightmares, and he actually hit him. The only monster he trusted..**

 **"I-Im so s-sorry Blue… im sorry." Red berried his face in his hands as his body shook in regret and fear.. "I-i wasn't thinking, i should h-have known this would happen… I shouldn't sleep in here anymore.."**


	6. Chapter 6

Edit chapter 6

* * *

 **Blue watched as Red trembles repeating "I'm so sorry." over and over, he wasn't sure what to do, what to say… Blue clenched his teeth and quickly reached over hugging Red tightly. They both here still, and the room became quiet…**

 **"Listen, it was my fault.. I shouldn't have tried to shake you awake."**

 **Red's arms slowly reached up, hesitant at first but eventually wrapped around blue tightly, how could he.. Blue was so nice to him, from the very beginning, he was always nice..**

 **Red took a deep breath trying to calm himself down, before pulling away from the embrace.. He looked at blues swollen cheek leaning forward slightly touching it.. "I'm so sorry Blue..It was just a nightmare.. Im sorry"**

 **Blue lightly touched Red's hand on his cheek, nuzzling into it. "I forgive you.**

 **A light shade of pink ran across Reds face, his soul pounded softly in his chest.**

 **After a moment of silence Blue was the first to speak,**

 **"Red, I know this is going to sound weird.. And you're probably going to laugh at me, and you're most likely going to say "no" at first.." Blue glanced all around the room, trying to find something to focus on that wasn't Red.**

 **"But.. um… Do you maybe want to be MY brother." Blue finally looked back into Reds eyes, "I mean, pap said you and your bro don't get along! So.. so maybe.."**

 **Red had no words, his eyes widen.. Confused.. Why would Blue want to be HIS brother, he was no good at being a brother.. Only a toy, a useless broken toy.. He hadn't been a real brother.. In so so long..**

 **Red quickly looked down at the bed sheets.. "But.. you'll end up getting hurt again.."**

 **Blue smiled and lightly reached up and touched the long scar on Reds head.. A small sting ran down his hole body. "Not as much as you've been hurt.."**

 **Red could feel the tears beginning to swell in his eyes.. But stopped himself from showing such weakness.. Blue didn't even give Red enough time to properly answer, as soon as he saw Reds head nod slowly, he quickly reached forward and hugged Red tightly..**

 **Reds body froze up, being hugged like this.. So tightly, it was nice.. And warm.. He wasn't sure how to actually react, but he gave a soft smile as he wrapped his arms around blue as well..**

 **his Boss hadn't hugged him like this in years, infact Red couldn't remember if anyone ever hugged him like this before.. He liked it.. And didn't want this moment to end..**

 **But like every happy moment.. It had to end..**

 **Blue slowly pulled away, he almost chuckled as Reds grip didn't loosen, he knew Red didn't want to stop, but he had to.. It was already getting late! He had to go on potrole!**

 **Quickly he got up and began to throw on his normal clothes, "Oh! Red i'll be heading out now, don't forget to eat! And breath! And eat! Haha," He turned around and smiled, "Also, one last thing before i go. Pleasssee wake up papy later, if he sleeps in too late he gets really cranky and no one wants that."**

 **Red rolled his eyes, he almost forgot about "Papy".. He was fine with being Blues brother, but Paps.. that was another story..**

 **"Ok, Ok.. I'll make sure he doesn't get TOO much beauty sleep."**

 **Blue smiled and opened the door, "Haha, Ok Red, See you later." And with that, he was gone..**

 **Red sat alone on blues bed.. Beauty sleep my ass.. Red slowly got up and teleported to the kitchen.. As soon as he reached the kitchen he grabbed hold of the closeted counter top, clenching his head... Damn… He thought he would have enough magic to teleport.. guess not..**

 **Red slowly got himself together and opened the fridge.. He was very surprised at the amount of food that was in there.. He was never aloud to go into the fridge back home. So, opening it up now made him feel as if he was doing something wrong.. He took a deep breath and smiled.. Mustard..**

 **He grabbed the bottle as closed the fridge, he glanced around the room.. Man it was nice.. But still not as clean at his kitchen. His Boss was a clean freak so of course the whole house was spotless.. Except for Reds room of course. Boss refused to clean it, because by the next day it was dirty again.**

 **Red sat down on the couch, it was nice and soft. He smiled as he began to drink from the mustard bottle.. Everything about this place was nice.. And he was actually starting to like it, maybe staying here a bit longer wouldn't hurt anyone..**

 **Red eyes opened wide as he sat up.. He realized he had fallen asleep again.. Damn. He glanced over at a clock that hung from the all.. Almost 1 in the afternoon.. He rolled his eyes and slowly sat up, he needed to wake up the sleeping giant..**

 **He slowly made his way up the stairs, then stopped at the door.. He was hesitant.. He was never aloud into Boss's room.. The only time he was ever in there was when him and Boss… Red swallowed hard.**

 **.**

 **Red slowly reached for the doorknob, sweat slowly running down his forehead as he thought of all the unspeakable things paps would do if he was in a bad mood.. He opened the door.**

 **It was dark and quiet.. The only sounds were coming from paps himself, making soft grunts as he slept..**

 **Red walked on the balls of his heals quietly as he made his way through the dark room..**

 **He finally made it next to paps.. "Hey Bo-.. Stretch.. Wake up.."**

 **"Hey wake up." He said quietly as he reached forward shaking Paps arm, "Hey.."**

 **Stretch slowly opened his eyes as he glanced up at Red.. He smiled and mummbled something under his breath that Red couldn't quite understand. Red opened his mouth to speak, when Stretch reached forward grabbing hold of Red pulling him into the bed..**

 **Red eyes were now wide with fear, and confusion..his soul began to feel as if it would fly out of his chest at any moment, his face was warm, and pink.**

 **Stretch squeezed him tightly.. "Love you blue."**

 **And with that Red's soul stopped.. He thought Red was Blue...**

 **Red realized it must be from the blue pj's he still had on.**

 **he clenched his teeth together as he tried to pull away from him, but he was much too strong..**

 **"Hey! Wake up." He said with a loud and almost hurt tone..**

 **Paps eyes widen, as he glanced down at the now angry and blushing Red..**

 **"Oh, hey sorry about this.. "**

 **Red looked away from him, it didn't matter, as long as he was awake.. "Its fine, now let me go already."**

 **Paps watched Red's cheeks become a darker shade of pink. A smile slowly ran across his face as he hugged Red tighter.. "No.."**

 **Red quickly looked back up at him, No? .. He knew if he asked why, Stretch would only have some smart ass answer..**

 **"Please.. Please just let me go.."**

 **Red asked as his eyes tried to focus on something else, his soul was now starting to pick up speed once again.. Why the hell is his soul acting like this? Reds soul pounded whenever Blue touched him, but it was never like this.**

 **"No."**

 **Red was now getting a bit angry.. "And why not?"**

 **Paps closed his eyes as he pushed Red closer to his chest.. "Because I like the way your soul is beating.."**

 **Reds pulps become small pinpricks and his soul raced even faster.. how embarrassing..**

 **"Can I touch it?"**

 **With that Red quickly looked up at Paps and shook his head, "N-NO!"**

 **Paps hugged him even tighter.. "Then I won't let you go." Red squirmed slightly.. his body was now trembling, this hug felt so much different than the loving brotherly hug he shared with Blue.. It was much nicer..**

 **Red let out a small gasp as he felt a soft touch against his bare spine.. Stretch had slid his hand up Reds shirt.. It was gentle, and almost loving. But Red knew better than to trust loving touches like these. All papyruses much be the same..**

 **His fingers lightly stroking Reds ribs were effective. Making Red clench Stretch's black t shirt. It was weird to see Stretch without his hoodie, but that was only to be expected, since he had just woken up.**

 **"Look at me." Paps said in a soft tone, the command was not filled with hate but with lust.**

 **It made Red shutter as he looked up at Stretch. He was expecting, a slap, or a bite, or maybe a kick in the shin.. But it never came**

 **Stretch smiled as he saw Reds face, it was almost begging for more, much more .**

 **But Stretch refused to give him what he wanted and only lightly ran his fingertips along reds ribs making him moan and twitch with teach slight touch.**

 **"I'm sorry..:"**

 **Stretch's moments stopped takin back a second, "What?"**

 **Red was still looking up at him, he looked to be on the verge of tears.. "I-im sorry"**

 **Stretch thought for a moment before leaning down, lightly kissing the crack on Red's face.**

 **Red let out a soft sob, "I'm s-sorry for y-yelling at you.. S-so, so please don't punish me."**

 **"What are y-.. You mean back in the basement? Haha, dude i'm not mad about that."**

 **Red pressed his face into Stretch's shirt,he didn't want this jerk to see him like this. He didn't understand why Stretch wasn't angry he didn't understand why he was feeling these weird feeling for someone that looked so much like this boss. His boss that hurt it every day, every night.**

 **But these hands that touched him, they were so gentle. He had never felt gentle hands run up his spine. It was weird, it was nice. And he wanted more...**

 ****

 **"I would never hurt you Red.." Stretch said softly under his breath, just loud enough for red to hear him. they lied there in silence as Stretch slowly stroked the top of Reds head comforting the small skeleton..**


	7. Chapter 7

Reds eyes widen as he quickly shot up, nearly falling off the couch panicking as a blanket held his arms from flying all over the place… what the actual fuck..

Sweat slowly ran down his forehead as his breathing was heavy and almost uncontrollable. His face was a bright shade of red, he gripped his shirt as his eyes slowly ran across the room.. He was in the living room..

'Just a dream?' He thought to himself.. Why would he even.. Of all the people why.. Red could feel his own soul beating rapidly in his ribcage. He gave away his soul so easily.. Damn

Red slowly got up off the couch, letting out a soft and annoyed groan as he put the mustard bottle down .. thats enuff mustard for today…

He glanced at the clock on the wall.. 2 o clock.. Damn..

Red could still feel his soul racing, why would he even dream about that? AND OF PAPS OF ALL PEOPLE..

He sighed and made his way to the stares… he stopped in front of the door.. Hesitating..

That stupid dream… it was all Red could think about.. How paps hugged him.. Touched him.. Like no one had ever done before.. But it was just a dream, and dreams aren't real..

He ignored his nervousness and quickly opened the door and turned on the lights, "Hey! Wake up you lazy p-"

Red stopped mid-sentence.. Paps wasn't there.. Red slowly made his way threw the room.. It was messy.. Much, much messier than his brothers room back home..

Red thought for a moment.. Paps must have left.. There WAS a blanket around him when he first woke up that wasn't there before.. Hmmm

Red slowly glanced around, there were a bunch of orange sweaters on the floor… how annoying..

Red slowly made his way up to one and kicked it lightly, he disliked this color.. Too bright..

.. Memories of the dream lingered in his mind.. He picked up the orange sweater.. Disgusting, it even smelled like paps..

Red brought the sweater close to his face, his cheeks turning pink, it smelled like cigarettes.. It was disgusting, but Red couldn't stop his soul from racing..

"Red?"

Red quickly threw the sweater to the floor and turned around, shocked to see blue standing in the doorway of Paps room.

"B-BLUE? Y-You see.. I was just going to wake paps up, and he had already gotten up.: Red slowly scratched the back of his head, as he blended his shirt as his nerves were all over the place...

"You see i fell asleep and didn't wake up in time.."

Blue glanced down at the orange sweater on the floor..

Red noticed his gaze and quickly tried to play it off, as if nothing had happened or as if it wasn't very important.. "Welcome home blue." Red said with a forced smile..

Blue of course smiled back and giggled under his breath.

Red wasn't sure if he was just happy, or making fun of him…

"Thanks Red, i was just about to head down to the store to get some stuff for dinner.. Do you, maybe want to come with?"

Red eyes widen.. He hadn't been outside the house since he got there.. He was very curious of what the town looked like, and how different it was..

Red tried to hide his excitement.. "Um.. sure i guess.."

The town was much different.. There were so many happy people all around.. The town was so bright and just full of life..

Red loved this place.. He really.. Didn't.. Want to go back.

By the time they had made it to the store, Blue began to take notice how Red refused to look up at anyone, staying clear of everyone that walked beside him.. He walked with his head down and his hands inside his pockets.. His guard up

"Hey Red, you ok?"

Red glanced up at Blue, "Huh? Yea just PEACHY."

"What's wrong?" Blue stopped in the middle of the walk way..

Red rolled his eyes, why did blue always want to get into HIS business..

"Its nothing Blue, just forget about it."

Blue reached forward and clenched the blue shirt Red was wearing.. "You're my brother now blue, You shouldn't hide things.."

Red remembered how he had hit blue in his sleep.. Red glanced to the side, his cheeks pink of embarrassment.. He never liked sharing what was on his mind.. It made him feel weak.. Or vulnerable.

"Listen, i'm just not use to.. So many people.." He said with a worried look on his face.. This was the first time he had been around so many people, the most maybe being around 10 at a time. But that was only when they had ganged up on him.. And attacked..

Red glanced over at Blue, who was watching him, and listening. "UGH, never mind Blue, let's just get what we need and get out of here."

Red started to walk away a bit irritated when a hand quickly grabbed him by the shoulder pulling him back, "Wait Red, I'm sorry."

He was shocked.. Sorry?

"I-I don't know too much about your world, but i do know its a bad place, i'm sorry." Blue was looking down at the floor, his grip on Reds shoulder tightened, "H-Hey Blue, its ok, calm down.. Its not your fault.."

Red could see tears slowly starting to form in blues sockets.. Oh god.. He had no idea how to deal with this.. It almost scared him…

So he did the one thing he knew felt good, and nice… and warm..

Red quickly pulled Blue close to him and hugged him tightly, "Blue, since i first got here… you've been so nice.. Stop it.. Or i won't want to leave."

Blue clenched Red just as tight, "Then don't leave! Please Red.. we are a family now.."

Family

Red eyes widen..

A family..

Tears started to form in his sockets..

Blue and paps are him… family?

Red remembered back when he had a family in underfell… a long long time ago.. He remembered his father.. His loving little brother… and how Red ruined it all.. Ruined his brother… ruined his father… ruined their lives.. All because he was selfish..

Red quickly pushed Blue away.. No.. he wouldn't ruin this family.. He wouldn't … not again..

"I'm sorry blue.. I can't.."


	8. Chapter 8

Don't forget to check out my Tumblr ;D leedlepie I post my fanficz there first, ask me anything and I shall answer

and thxxxx soooo much for reading this much , idk if this fanfic is any good but I try lol

* * *

Blue was confused, he had thought Red wanted to be his brother? So why was he so .. why didn't he want to be a family?

Red took a step back, quickly and without thinking blue grabbed ahold of the blue hoodie Red had on, "Don't run.."

Red stared at blue, almost shocked..

"I thought we were brothers?"

Red swallowed hard, "I am! Or at least im trying.." He said as he quickly glanced down at the floor.. Blue let out a sigh as he smiled, Red was cute but he could be a little confusing at times..

"Ok, I think i understand.. Kind of.." Blue said as he grabbed hold on reds hands, "You need to tell me things Red, as your brother i need to know."

Red rolled his eyes, but couldn't help show a small smile, "Your kinda demanding huh?"

"HAHA! The demandingest!"

"HAHA! Is that even a word?" The both laughed as Red held Blues hands a bit tighter, he liked blue…

"Oh, so he laughs."

Red and Blue quickly glanced down the aisle, paps was standing there with what looked like a cart full of.. Honey?

Red let out a sigh, he could feel his cheeks becoming slightly warm..

"Whats it to you?" Red said under his breath, as he pulled his hands away from blue. Blue glanced at them both.. What was wrong?

"Oh come on, something really good must have happened." Paps said as he walked up to them both. Red pulled the hoodie over his head and glanced away, not speaking.. How embarrassing.. He couldn't tell paps that Blue and Red just had a brotherly moment.. He would definitely laugh..

Paps smiled, and didn't leave, he followed them all around the store! He didn't even buy anything else but honey.. Red had never tried honey before, it looked weird and sticky. He had always wanted to try it.. But paps gardes them like they were his own children..

Finally they made it home, he wasn't really having a good time when it was just him and blue.. But once paps came along, he didn't want anything more than to go home.. He hated the way paps made him feel! It was weird, it was strange, and he didn't like it.

As they made it into the house, Red quickly made his way to the direction of the basement.. He needed to work on the machine.. He had been having too many … distractions.. lately and hadn't had any time to work on it.

Red was lost in thought before stopping, realizing Paps was standing in front of him..

"What now?"

Paps stares down at him, "I think you need to stay away from that machine.."

Reds eyes widen.. "What?.."

Paps let out a sigh as slowly rubbed the back of his head, "I know you dont like me much, but you and blue seem to be getting along pretty well, maybe you should wait for a while.. "

Red felt almost hurt.. He didn't dislike paps.. Wait YES HE DID! He was too tall, too annoying.. Too attractive.. Too everything. Red glared up at paps, "Let me threw paps, mind your own business."

Paps shrugged and stepped aside, Red mumbling under his breath.. But before Red new it he was lifted off the ground. Red was shocked, before realizing Paps had picked him up from behind.

"DAMN IT, Let me go!"

Paps stayed quiet and walked to the couch, Red was wiggling in his arms, trying to push him away. Paps was pretty surprised, even though Red looked tough and strong, he was very weak.. It concerned Paps quite a bit.. How was Red supposed to defend himself.. Paps glanced down at the scar on Reds head.. Maybe he did defend himself?

Paps sat down on the couch, setting Red in his lap. He ignored the yelling and cursing of the small skeleton. "Calm down Red, this is for your own good."

"THE HELL DO YOU KNOW?" Red yelled as he lifted his hand and hit Paps in the chest. Red quickly pulled his hand away.. Stopping.. His pupils became small, and he covered his mouth with his small hands.. "I-I.."

Paps watched him, why did he stop? He didn't hurt Paps. Why did he look so scared? Paps began to realize Red was waiting.. Waiting for paps to react.. Oh god.. What should he do? This was important.. He couldn't mess this up..

Paps grabbed Reds hand, causing him to flinch..

If paps wasn't so worried, he would have smiled at the cute, yet scared reaction. Paps put Reds hand on his chest..

"Do you want to hit me again?"

Red quickly shook his head, Paps smiled. He then reached up and lightly tapped his knuckles on Reds chest. "There, now we're even."

Paps watched as Red became flustered and confused.

He didn't fight paps anymore, as he sat in Paps Lap, now facing the Tv..His eyes were heavily as he kept leaning back against paps chest, dozing off. Paps smiled, feeling the small weight of Reds body against his chest. He glanced at the clock realizing it was already almost midnight.. He would have stayed up a bit longer, especially since Red was now peacefully asleep in his lap, but if he didn't get up now, he knew he wouldn't get up later.

Slowly he sat up, picking Red up in his arms. He hesitated as Red slowly wrapped his arms around paps shoulders, his head nuzzling against Paps neck.. God.. too cute..

Paps thought to himself, he had never realized just how similar his brother and red actually were.. But this was not his brother.. He was rude, and seemed to absolutely hate Paps.. but just seeing Red so calm and clingy, it just made paps soul beat a bit faster.

Paps opened his bedroom door, trying to be as quiet as possible, he didn't want to wake Red.

He made it to his bed, and kicked off his shoes. Slowly and gently he lied Red down on the bed before climbing in himself. Paps slowly closed his eyes, but quickly opened them and glanced at Red.

Red moved even closer to paps, wrapping his arms tightly around paps his face pressed against paps sweater..

Paps smiled and lightly touched Reds skull, but frowned.. He could hear Red softly whimpering under his breath, almost as if he was in pain.. A bad dream? Paps thought… he leaned down and lightly kissed the top of Reds skull..

Paps wished he had the same relationship Blue and Red had.. Red would rather die than tell Paps anything personal.. And every time he asked Blue about it, Blue refused to give an answer…

"Why do you hate me Red?" He asked softly to himself..

He lied there in the silence… thinking about when he had stopped red from going down into the basement.. He told red it was for blue.. But really he knew it was a lie.. He was the one that didn't want Red to leave, he knew the place Red once came from was bad.. And.. just the thought of someone so simile to his brother, going to a place that wanted to hurt him… it just made Paps angry.. It made paps want to hurt anyone that tried to touch Red..

"N-No… Please Boss.."

Paps glanced down at Red.. Reds brother.. The other paps.. What was he like? What did he look like? Was he strong?

Paps tightly ran his finger along Reds scare on the top of his head.. Red was so fragile.. Like glass.. He could break so easily and not just his physical form or his soul..his emotional state.. It seemed not to be very stable. Paps was just glad Blue was so close to him.. He at least had someone to listen to him.. Paps soul thumped hard and painfully.. Was he jealous? Did HE want to be the one Red shared everything with? Maybe a little..


	9. Chapter 9

**It was so warm, and nice.. Red almost smiled at the feeling of warmth pressed against his cheek. He squeezed tighter around the soft object.. He wanted more. Slowly he opened his eyes to see where this warmth was coming from..**

 **Darkness is all he saw..**

 **Was it still dark?**

 **Red tried to move, but couldn't.. Now he was panicking…**

 **Red quickly shifted in every direction he could trying to break free from whatever was holding his in place.. Finally it gave way, and Red pulled away from it.. His eyes widen in surprise seeing Paps in front of him.. He started to remember last night. He had HIT paps..**

 **A shiver ran down his spine.. He knew paps wouldn't hurt him.. He KNEW that.. But.. why did he still fear him? Red hesitates before laying back down , his face pressed against Paps sweater.. It was nice..**

 **Red gave a small chuckle.. God he hated how much he was enjoying this..**

 **Red lightly pinched Paps sweater, staring at it.. It was a nice color..**

* * *

 **When Paps had finally opened his eyes, he was alone in his bed.. He remembered that Red had when to bed with him… he must have woken up..**

 **A smile slowly ran across Paps face… oh god… he would have LOVED to see the expression on Red face when he woke up. He chuckled..**

 **Paps lied there for a few moments before rolling off the bed, he slowly scratched the back of his head.. Man.. Why was Red so weird? He was oddly cute and oddly interesting.. Maybe it was because Paps knew little about him? He let out a long sigh..**

 **Paps rolled out of bed and made his way into the living room, where he saw Red and Blue talking and smiling with each other… Paps rolled his eyes..**

 **Noticing the tall skeleton, Blue looked and him and patted the seat next to him.. "Come on Papy! I made tacos for everyone!" Paps smiled, making his way to the table and sitting down next to blue.. He watched and Red quickly scarfed down as many tacos as he could, Paps smiled..**

 **"** **Hey, Paps, are you going to help me with my puzzles today?" Paps shrugged, "I don't know, " He held up his taco "Let's Taco bout it."**

 **Blue rolled his eyes, Glancing at Red "Never mind, How about you Red?"**

 **Red was chuckling under his breath, taking a bit of some lettuce "I don't know blue, if puns really bother you, Lettuce discuss this further."**

 **Blue slammed his hands on the table, "You guys are terrible!"**

 **Red and Paps laugh as Blue angrly eats the rest of his tacos. Paps was happy, Red had never shown him his smile, and even if paps saw it, Red would quickly glare at him. It was nice.**

 **Blue left for work as paps sat down on the couch, turning on the tv. He glanced over his shoulder, red nowhere in sight.. Sigh..**

 **Paps gotup and slowly made his way to the basement.. When entering he saw Reds bed down under the machine.. So persistent..**

 **Paps lightly touched Red with his shoe, "Hey, what are you doing?"**

 **Red ignored him, and continued to work on the machine..**

 **Paps glared down at his feet, "I see.." Paps quickly grabbed Reds feet and pulled him out from under the machine..**

 **"** **Red, why are you still trying to get home? This is your home now"**

 **Red could feel his soul beat a bit faster, almost in fear of that word.. 'Home'**

 **"** **This is NOT my home.."**

 **Paps was angry.. He wanted Red to stay.. He wanted him to stay so badly, but Red… Red wanted to leave and it was making Paps irritated.**

 **Red looked up at him .. Why wouldn't he want to leave? His brother.. The longer he was gone… the angrier he would be..**

 **"** **I have to get home! I.. You wouldnt understand.."**

 **"** **Then tell me! Make me understand!" Paps was now practically begging Red, why couldn't Red just stay, this place, with paps and blue.. It was perfect!**

 **"** **Your nothing like me…"**

 **Paps could feel his soul twist inside his chest..**

 **Red was making his way back inside the machine as paps held his feet, not letting him go..**

 **Red was getting really annoyed now, "Just mind your own damn business.. I'm not your brother! You don-"**

 **Red wasn't sure what happen.. But the pain was all too familiar.. He quickly looked at Paps..**

 **Paps eyes widen, not even sure himself what he had just done.. Oh god..**

 **"** **Listen.. Im so sorry Red i-"**

 **Red quickly held his cheek… Paps, he hit him? Why? Red was confused..**

 **"** **I'm so sorry Red, i was just angry.. I'm sorry.."**

 **Red was so confused.. He was almost certain that THIS papyrus wouldn't do anything to hurt Red.. he was.. A nice guy..**

 **Red quickly looked up at Paps, anger and fear filled his eyes as he stood up and brushed off his knees, "Don't worry about it Paps.. "**

 **Paps could hear the sadness in Red voice.. Oh god…**

 **What had he just done? When Red was FINALLY warming up to him.. He had to go and do something stupid..**

 **Paps grabbed Reds hand, "Listen i-"**

 **Red quickly pulled his hand away..**

 **Red would feel his insides twisting.. This small slap in the face.. Hurt much much worse than ANYTHING boss had ever done to him.. Red didn't understand why..**

 **"** **Its fine.. I'm fine.."**

 **And with that he was gone..**

 **Red teleported into the kitchen.. He was hurt, yes. But even more so he was fucking angry..' That fucking ass hole how dear he..'**

 **Red quickly opened up the fridge.. ' I'll fucking show him.." Red glanced around the fridge.. ' Ah! There they are..'**

 **Red quickly grabbed the only 3 bottles of honey in the fridge, "MUHAHAHAHA that ass hole, he'll regret ever laying a hand on me!" Red made his way to the sink and started dumping out all of the Honey.. 'Stupid paps.. Stupid honey.. Stupid world.."**

 **The last bottle.. Red glared at it.. Now almost feeling kinda bad..**

 **He stared at the bottle for some time.. 'Hmmm'**

 **Red put a tiny bit on his finger.. And licked it.. 'Oh god..'**

 **Red quickly started to pour it in his mouth, it was so sweet, and amazing.. But it wa hardly coming out, damn it..**

 **Red started squeezing the bottle even more, 'come on, come on.." Then with just a little more force, the bottle exploded all over Red… D.A.M.N. I.T…**

 **He was already angry, now, NOW he was sticky…**

 **Red let out a long and annoyed sigh..**

 **Damn it.. He set the bottle down on the counter.. He would need to get new clothes from Blue's room..**

 **"** **Red.. i'm sorry i-"**

 **Reds eyes widen as he stared at Paps…**

 **Paps eyes widen as he stared at Red..**

 **The honey bottle, now empty, fell over..**

 **"** **I can explain.." Red said under his breath..**


	10. Chapter 10

"I-I-I can explain."

Paps stares at Red, He was somewhat confused, but slowly it started to click..A smile slowly runs across his face... Even though red acted tuff and rude at time, man he was such a little kid.. so cute

"DONT LOOK AT ME LIKE THAT!" Red yells, he was embarrassed, and almost ashamed of his appearance.. wow he had acted so childish.. what was he even thinking? But the honey.. it was so good..

Paps takes a step forward, and red takes a step back. His back presses against the counter.. Paps takes a few more steps before stopping.. He hadn't realized before, but red was trembling.. his legs looked as though they were going to fall. This was the opportunity paps was looking for.. he wished it didn't have to come to this.. but he needed to show red that he wasn't going to hurt him..

Paps smiled down at Red, giving him the kindest smile he could conjure up. "I'm not angry Red, don't worry."

Red swallowed hard as he tried to clear his throat, "Of cores! Your too much of a weakling to do any real damage anyway." Paps rolled his eyes, and lightly touched the top of Reds skull.

Red flinched as he felt paps hand touch him..

Paps soul began to race, he hated it that Red flinched.. paps would just give anything for red to smile at him, or nuzzle his face into paps hand.. Paps let out a long sigh as he patted Reds head.

"Listen Red, I'm so sorry for hitting you.." It hurt paps just to say those words

"I just... I don't want you to leave.."

Red eyes widen.. he didn't want to leave.. he didn't want to go back home.. but.. boss..

Red quickly looked down at the floor.. why would paps when want him, When his OWN brother hates the very sight of him..

Red flinches slightly as he feels paps hand touch his chin, lifting it so they made eye contact with each other.. "Lets get you cleaned up Red before I do something i'll regret." He said, Red was confused as he watched paps reached up and lightly scooped up some of the honey on Reds cheek with his finger. He smiled as he brought it up to his mouth licking it up.

Red face became hot and flustered, "Whatever! I-I can clean myself up!"

"Awww, come onnn, you still mad at me?"

Red rolled his eyes and murdered under his breath.. "No..." Paps smiled, "Then its settled."

Red glanced at him confused, as he watched paps walk away.. "Settled? What do you mean?"

* * *

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"

Paps smiled, his hands were clenching the blue shirt red had on. "Isnt it obvious, I'm 'helping' "

Red glared up at him not letting Paps take off the shirt. "You cant!"

"And why not? hmmm?"

Red quickly looked away facing the bathtub next to them, as it slowly filled up with water, trying to come on with a good explanation, one that wouldn't have any consequences..

"Is it because of the scares?"

it took a moment, but slowly reds head glanced up at paps.. how could he know?

Paps gives red a half hearted smile.. "I was the one that gave you those shorts.. when you first got here I mean.. and well, its was kind of hard not to notice.."

Red swallowed hard.. how humiliating..

"Do they disgust you?"

Paps took a moment to answer.. "You know Red... you asked me pretty much the same thing when I asked about the scare on your head.."

Reds hands and arms went slack..

"I don't think they are disgusting.. it hurts me to see them on you.. especially someone that looks so much like blue.."

Paps slowly slid Reds shirt off, if this wasn't such a serious moment, he would have laughed. It seemed the honey had made its way even inside Red shirt. Paps swallowed hard.. Honey dripped slowly from Reds ribs, paps glanced at Red face.

Reds hole face was completely red, and warm. Paps smiled, as he lightly touched Reds cheek, "Hey, its ok.." Red glanced at Paps... "Everything is going to be ok, you don't need to hold it in all the time.." to Paps surprise, red didn't flinch this time..

"Paps..."

"hm?" Paps said as he started sliding off Reds short.

"What am I to you?"

Paps and Red started at each other in silence... Paps was thinking long and hard about this one.. how could he answer?.. He loved Red... But.. how would Red react to him saying that? He seemed to always be afraid of Paps.. angry at him..

"Your my family Red.. Like a brother"

Red tsk.. as he got in the tub.. His eyes widen ..he hadn't had a real bath in god knows how long.. it felt so nice, and warm, like.. paps sweater..

Red closed his eyes and lied back in the tub.. Paps smiled, "I'll be right out side, made sure to clean behind your ears."

Red glanced at Paps.. "I don't even have ears." But it was too late, Paps was already gone.. what a weird guy.. Red thought to himself.

He sat there in the silence, as steam slowly raised up from warm water.. "a brother huh?"

Red was ok about being called a brother from Blue, but from paps... it kind of hurt..

Sans slowly dried himself off, he was ready for a nice long nap..

He glanced at the mirror.. disgusting.. He thought to himself. he stared at it for who knows how long.. slowly running a finger along a few scares, he could remember how he got each and every one of them.. how could he not?

He sighed as he walked out the door. Paps had forgotten to give him some cloths so he had to-

Red hesitated as he noticed Paps was sleeping, right next to the bathroom door.. He had a pare of extra cloths, Red assumed was his..

He smiled, as he slowly crouched down next to Paps, listening to him breath... so peaceful..

He lightly poked Paps cheek, "Hey wake up big guy.."

Paps made small notices in his sleep...

Red quickly clenched his fit, his body was shaking... god, paps was fucking adorable.. WHY IS EVERYONE IS THIS DAMN PLACE SO-

Reds train of thought stopped as he noticed paps shifting slightly.. bad dream? Red new all too well about them.. Red glanced down at the ground, then he glanced at the cloths, slowly and carefully snatching them out of paps hands..

Then he glanced at paps... damn it..

Red slowly leaned in lightly kissing the top of paps head..

"Red?"


End file.
